NAMAE NO NAI CHRONICLES: AVATAR
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: FEM!Aang. Part of KoP RECRUITMENT SERIES: HONORARY EDITION Naruto and Kiactu are called to help a girl fully control her powers and end up in a zany adventure, yet again. NOT NARUTO/FEM!AANG Full Summary inside


**NAMAE NO NAI CHRONICLES: AVATAR**

**BOOK ONE CHAPTER ONE: TRAPPED IN THE ICE**

**KLK**: A new fanfic that stars a FEM!Aang. Pairings are:

Kiactu/Aang/Katara/Smellerbee

Naruto/Azula/Ty Lee/Mai/Toph/Suki/Yue

Ichigo/Jun

Sokka/OC

Zuko/Jin (girl from Stories of Ba Sing Se)

**Kiactu**: Naruto, Ichigo, and I are separated after my teleporter malfunctioned. Ichigo is lost into the future nine-tenths of a century later than the both of us. He is found by an elderly couple in the Fire Nation, who hate the war, who also take pity on him and take him in, so don't expect him to come in until the third book. Don't worry. Because he was raised by the people who know the truth of the war, he won't be as corrupted as the others in the Fire Nation. Naruto and I land about a century back into the Southern Air Temple, where a little girl named Aang is practicing to be the new Avatar. The three became fast friends and were always seen together. As the years flown past, feelings for her newfound friend Kiactu began to manifest in young Aang until they become to much to handle. **KoP Leader Kiactu does not own Naruto nor Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**KLK**: There will be an age regression so that Kiactu and Naruto will be the same age as the main character. Ichigo will be aged to match with Jun. The ages are stated below:

Kiactu:12

Naruto:12

Ichigo:18

Aang:12

Katara:12

Toph:12

Sokka:13

Zuko:13

Mai:13

Ty Lee:12

Azula:12

Smellerbee:12

Jun:18

Jin:13

Suki:13

Yue:13

**OPENING START**

_EARTH_

_WATER_

_FIRE_

_AIR_

_Long ago, the four nations lived together in peace and harmony. That is, until the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, Master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. Legends also talk of three saviors with powers greater than that of the Avatar would appear, but as of now, only two have been found, of which have been spotted with the Avatar. There is a rumor around the Fire Nation that the third has appeared ten years past to an elderly couple. When they were asked, the two had denied it, so the Fire Nation didn't question any longer._

_The first savior was said to wear seals on his back that held off unlimited power. If unsealed, it was said to be able to level entire villages to the ground. The second savior was said to have golden hair that shimmered in the sun and eyes as blue as the ocean. When he was angered, they say that he took a bestial state. His hair would grow wild, his eyes would turn bloodred, and his whisker-like birthmarks would deepen until they became like claw marks on his face. The third boy has the ability to gain armor as white as snow that looked like bone. A black katana would appear on his back and he was said to be extremely powerful._

_The Fire Nation is still looking for the three saviors and the Avatar in an attempt to stop them. I am sure that one day, the four most powerful people in our world will meet again and take down the plans of the Fire Nation._

**OPENING END**

**CHAPTER START**

A boy and a girl were out on the lake, trying to fish for dinner to take home. The girl was standing up and moving her hands from left to right and for some reason, the water began to respond. The boy was also standing up, holding what appeared to be a jawbone sharpened into a spear with some of the teeth still attached. "Katara," the boy gloated like a fool, "you're about to see a pro handle the fish like I can." Unbeknownst to him, the fish underneath were laughing their asses off at the idiot.

He tried again to snag one, _tried_ being the main word. "Sokka, I think the fish are laughing at you," Katara examined, looking at said fish as they taunted the boy. "Quiet!" he yelled, getting back into the zone. She sighed before returning back to what she was doing before, as if in some kind of dance. A bubble of water floated up out of the lake, showing that it had caught a fish.

She had caught it, but as she was about to tell Sokka, the shaft of his spear pulled back too far and burst the bubble. The fish slapped him on the back of his neck and he yelped before glaring at his sister. "I knew I should've left you in the village with Gran-Gran," Sokka growled. "Women are just too troublesome."

Somewhere in the vastness of the megaverse, a certain pineapple-haired chunin sneezed. "Okay, who pulled a copyright infringement?" he asked. _I have a feeling that it's involved with the KoPs, so I won't say anything._

Katara's temper flared as she heard the comment. "You are the most selfish . . . immature . . . most inconsiderate person I have ever met in my life!" she yelled. "Ever since Mom died, I had to do all the chores. And let me ask you, have you ever seen your dirty socks? They aren't pretty?" With every motion of her hand, the glacier behind the canoe began to crack. A few more splits and Sokka began to pay attention to what was going on behind said girl, who was oblivious to all of it.

"Katara," Sokka squeaked, trying to crawl back. As more ice chipped off, a beastly face showed itself. The mouth was pulled back in a snarl as its eyes were facing forward. The closer the canoe drifted to the beast, the more Sokka got the feeling that its eyes were following him, which explained why he suddenly saw that the eyes _were_ following the both of them. Unfortunately or fortunately, Katara was too wrapped up in her monologue to notice that the beast was staring at the both of them.

"KATARA, LOOK BEHIND YOU!" he yelled, catching the girl's attention. When she finally did notice, she looked to see the giant fox-like creature right behind her. What really caught her attention was the nine appendages that were fanned out behind the creature. The ice around the creature began to sizzle as the creature released some kind of red aura that melted the ice around it.

The giant fox broke through the ice and roared, a pillar of red energy flowing up into the air. Meanwhile, all over the world, people could claim to see a red beam of light flow into the air. Back to the three beings on the iceberg, the two looked in awe at its power as warmth radiated through the air. "**It feels good too stretch the old limbs**," it said. "**That was a fucking long ass time being trapped ****in that ice. I thank you, child.**"

Katara nervously bowed. "Thank you, um-"

"**Kyubi**," the beast answered. "**You may call me Kyubi, or Nine-Tails, as well as the Kyubi no Yoko, or the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.**" Kyubi looked towards the dome right next to him. "**Would you be a doll and help me open up this ice. If I smashed one of my tails in it, I may kill the ones inside it. Same goes for my claws.**"

Katara wanted to, but her brother held her close. "What makes you think we trust you? For all we know, you might turn around and eat us." Kyubi stopped there. Sokka could tell that it was contemplating, but then it shook its massive head. "**Nah,**" the Bijuu answered. "**Kiactu would be all over my ass for eating innocent people. Not to mention Aang would probably never talk to Kit anymore for possibly letting me eat you.**"

"Who is your 'Kit'?" Katara asked. The Kyubi no Yoko then began to shrink and change shape. His body then took on a blond boy of Japanese decent that looked astoundingly Caucasian. He opened his eyes to show that his pupils were ocean blue. "Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto answered. "Carrier of the Kyubi no Yoko and son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Also known as Namikaze Naruto."

"Well, I guess I have to keep my bargain of the deal," Katara said. Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll get them out." He then formed hand seals so fast that his hands were a blur before holding out his arm. "**Futon: Atsueipo!**" A tornado appeared around his outstretched arm and he thrust it out to the dome, which blew apart from the pressure.

"What is that ability?" Sokka asked. "It's like he blew apart the ice with a thrust of his hands!" Naruto smiled to himself before a hand burst threw the rest of the ice. "Damn," another voice said. "Who knew that we could get cryogenically frozen in a block of ice? That was a little cool, minding the pun."

"Kiactu?" Naruto asked. Said boy began to shuffle his hair to get the ice out of his silvery-blond hair. "Oh, hey, Naruto. How long has it been since we were in the ice, and where's Aang?"

"Like I know," the jinchuriki shrugged. "I thought she was in that pod of ice with you." Kiactu took a look back in the ice and saw the person in question. "AANG!" he yelled, pulling the girl out. "We need to get her and Appa out of here and into something warm." He took a look at Naruto, who shrugged. "What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe . . . I don't know . . . Turn into a miniature-sized version of the Kyubi and pick her up?" Kiactu asked sarcastically. The boy in question sighed before doing as Kiactu asked and turning into a horse-sized Kyubi and picking Aang up before depositing her on his back. "You so owe me," Naruto grumbled before walking over to the lake. He then stepped down onto the water, shocking Katara and Sokka.

"APPA!" Kiactu yelled. "Time to get up, buddy. We're taking Aang to the nearest village!" An earth-shattering bellow was his answer. "You have to. If we leave you, Aang's gonna get all pissy with me and Naruto." A giant form then leaped out of the crater before shaking the ice off of his body. He inhaled deeply before sneezing and covering Kiactu in a flood of snot. "Ew," Kiactu said, wiping it off. "At least sneeze in the opposite direction next time."

The six-legged Sky Bison licked Kiactu, who patted him on the forehead on his only other color than white, brown arrow. "So, do you guys need a ride back to your village?" he asked Katara, who nodded while Sokka tried to shake his head no. The girl tried to get onto Appa by his tail, only to begin to slip off. Kiactu grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the beast.

Unknown to him, the girl felt a spark that sent chills down her spine. _Could . . . Could this mysterious stranger be my chosen_? Katara thought to herself. "Appa," Kiactu called out. "Yip yip!" The giant bison just stood there. "Huh," Kiactu mused. "He must be too tired to fly."

The beast walked over to the lake and fell in, swimming towards Naruto and Aang. "Hey, Naruto, stop water-walking for a second and wait up!" Kiactu yelled. "After all, we are the ones that are supposed to be listening to these two."

The giant fox stared back at the boy before turning back. It stopped by Appa and walked beside the giant bison as he swam on.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Aang woke up to the smell of strawberries and cream. She slowly ran her hands through the silk that the smell was emanating from. _This is just so soft_, she thought. _I could get used to this._ That was before she opened her eyes and caught site of silvery-blond fibers that were tickling her sense of touch. She suddenly remembered whose hair was long and silvery-blond. It was a known fact that she had a crush on Kiactu, even by the boy mentioned. He just never showed interest, which would probably be for the best. After all, their relationship would never work out. A Namae no Nai and a reincarnation of an Avatar. What would Avatar Roku say?

The mass of hair shuffled a little before yawning and rubbing his eyes. He caught sight of Aang and shrugged. "Another nightmare or you just needed to get close to something warm?" he asked. "It's as if you don't trust me to sleep on my own?" the girl said, a pout evident on her face. Kiactu looked somewhere off camera before saying to himself, "I don't."

After Kiactu stepped out, Aang began to undress, taking off her shirt first. She gazed in question as she looked at her chest. For some reason, Aang had started to develop at the age of eight, about four years after she met Kiactu and Naruto. By the age of nine, she had a size mid-B cup, which didn't seem to pick at Kiactu's interest (right now, they were a lower C cup). Of course, it got the other monks-in-training to stare at her, but they had been sworn to keep all earthly temptations to themselves. She still remembered the last boy who actually tried to grope her. He had then found himself kicked out of the monastery and beaten to the edge of his life by Kiactu and Naruto.

She sighed as she thought of the old days. Meanwhile, the cloth over the entrance to the igloo opened up and she felt the gaze of someone else. "Um," she called out, covering up her modesty before turning around to the source. It was the girl from before. _Katara_, _I think her name was_, Aang thought.

Said girl was admiring the arrow tattoo that wasn't covered up by the girl's hair. "Proof that I'm a master airbender," the other occupant said. "Really? I didn't think that they would let anyone that young be a master at anything."

"It's because I'm the . . . Never mind," Aang answered. "I can't go throwing around my title like that." _A milk cow?_ Katara thought. The waterbender had a modest chest that was a low B cup, to which she was proud of, until Aang appeared on the scene. "You must be really important," she instead said. "Um . . . Yeah," Aang sputtered. "My parents were really influential on the monks, so they decided to up my training and eventually, I became a monk."

"Wow," Katara said. "You must be really proud of your parents." Aang smiled and nodded her head. "Of course." Katara stared at the snow of the ground before asking Aang, "What is your relation to Kiactu?" Aang automatically knew something was up. "Oh, nothing," she answered. "Just friends with benefits."

Katara looked confused. "What're friends with benefits?" she asked. "Oh, you know," Aang answered. "Kiactu scratches my itch, I scratch his. No holds barred." She looked away, but you could see the start of a smirk appear across her lips as she felt a little jealousy towards her. Aang then got dressed and asked, "Can you give me a view of the village, please?"

"Um . . . Sure," Katara answered. "I was sent to get you anyway." A few minutes later found the girls, plus the two strange hair-colored boys, in front of the entire village. "Ah," Katara and Sokka's grandmother said. "I take it you, young lady, are the Avatar?"

Aang looked bashful for a second, but then Kiactu looked away. "What told you that?" she asked. "Your clothing reminded me of an airbender's wardrobe," Gran-Gran said. "It's been a long time since a Monk had graced our paths."

"What about a Sage?" Naruto asked. Kiactu slapped him upside the head. "Just give out your title, why don't you?" the Namae no Nai growled.

"What is a Sage?" Sokka asked as he stepped forward. "Well, a Sage is attuned with nature. So attuned in fact that they draw power from nature and can utilize that against their enemies," Naruto explained. "Like this." He then stood completely still for a few minutes, letting Sokka poke him with his staff. When Naruto opened his eyes, the village gasped as his eyes were golden and his pupil was slanted. His eyelids looked like they were painted orange. Other than that, he looked the same.

"This is how you tell someone is a Sage," Naruto answered. "Now, do any of you want to see my abilities when I'm like this?" The children all raised their hands and shouted out as they wanted to see what he could do. "Okay," he answered. "Be amazed, as I lift this five ton Sky Bison." To this, Appa groaned in that special way he does when he's offended, I think. To tell you the truth, most of his groans, moans and grunts pretty much sound the same.

With that, he began to pick the bison up and flipping it into the air. "Wow!" a little girl said in awe. "He's really strong! Unlike Sokka."

"HEY!" Sokka yelled. "I bet he doesn't even have any cool weapons on him like I do." The sound of something powering up caught everyone's attention as a projectile flew into the ice by Sokka's feet. "Watch what you say about my weapons. They belonged to an old friend on mine's," Naruto growled.

"What can you do?" Sokka asked Kiactu. "Well, I have a whole assortment of abilities as well as Naruto, but I have a feeling you guys would get hurt if I did mine. My powers are only used if anyone I got close to ended up getting hurt. So I can't show you guys anything awesome unless we were in real trouble." The kids looked disappointed, but then Kiactu said, "But Aang can glide. Aang?"

The girl then twirled her staff until the top had a large crescent shaped cloth attached to a stick on it as well as a much smaller one on the bottom. She then jumped up and flew around the village, the villagers watching in awe as the girl did loop-de-loops and corkscrews. Kiactu and Naruto didn't look that impressed. "Alright," Kiactu said. "Do you guys want to see me do some things that I just realized are not dangerous if used correctly?" That got their attention. Kiactu then did a mirage of handseals before a wave of water shot up from behind him. "**Suiton: Suiryuudan!** (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!)"

A shape began to take form as a roar was heard. The people watched as a dragon made entirely of water began to circle around Kiactu before hitting a snow dune not that far from the village. It left an impression of the impact on the dune as the jutsu hit. "And that can be used as a weapon," Kiactu explained. "Too much blunt force trauma."

**LATER ON INTO THE DAY**

Naruto, Kiactu, Katara, and Aang were near the flock of ant penguins. "I want to ride a penguin," Aang yelled in excitement, her fight with Katara over Kiactu nearly forgotten. She had tried to catch one, only to notice that they would dodge as if it was nothing. "C'mon! Let me ride you, please," she pleaded. The penguins then began to flock away. "Let a true master show you how it's done," Katara said, grabbing a fish and waving it in front of a penguin. The flightless bird then waddled towards the girl before she threw the fish and made it fall down. The waterbending girl then straddled the penguin before petting it.

Kiactu got a good look at it while Naruto was using Sage Mode to draw them in. Katara looked in wonder as they began to flock towards the jinchuriki and Aang, who had a fish in her hand as well.

_I will never get used to this world's merging of two different animals together_, the Namae no Nai thought. _Who would merge a wolf with a bat and think that would be cute sure has some serious thought issues._

**MEANWHILE, BACK IN KIACTU'S HOME WORLD**

The creators of Avatar sneezed before looking at each other. "Isn't it Japanese culture to say that someone is talking about us?" one of them asked. "I think so," the other answered. "But who would talk about us like that is beyond me." They then began to work on the new version of Avatar. (**AN: There is a new version, I just never got to looking for it. Besides, when I do, expect Tenzin, the son of Aang and Katara, to be Kiactu and Aang's child. Katara and Kiactu's child's name hasn't really come to me yet, but I will be thinking about it. Anyway, Zuko and Mai's child will just be Zuko and Jin's. Sokka's child with Suki will be Sokka's child with my OC. The plot will be that the new Avatar will meet the one before her after Aang gives up her spirit to become immortal just to be with Kiactu. All of the kids from the previous Avatar generation will be there, except Sokka, Zuko, Jin, and my OC, who will have died of old age. Kiactu and Naruto will have given their girls immortality, as what happens with all the girls that fall in love with them**)

**BACK TO THE FOUR **

Kiactu watched as the other two mounted their penguins. "Aren't you coming, Kiactu?" Katara asked. "Sure, but I have my own means of transportation," he answered. He put his two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A high-pitched engine noise caught the girl's attention, but Naruto knew what it was. "You brought you KoP-cycle?" he asked.

"Never leave home without it," Kiactu answered. "I had to put it in a seal in order to bring it, though." The motorcycle appeared just as he finished that sentence. It was a red and blue 250 CC Ninja Street Bike with three headlights at the front that were shaped like Asura's eyes. Kiactu got onboard and revved the bike up. It began to glow before ribbons branched off it and the light dispersed. In the bike's place was a bike with the same design, only black with a clock in the background of the eyes. Thousands of ribbon-like scarves fluttered behind it and decorations of the Cursed Seals (**AN: The seals used to keep Kiactu at god level.**) were designed along the sides of the bike.

Kiactu had gone under a change while the bike turned into what it was now. His hair was now turned black and a sun mask appeared over his face. The mask burned with a black flame and a smiley face was seen. "Okay," Kiactu called out. "It's time to ride."

The four then down the slope with Aang, Katara and Naruto screaming in excitement while Kiactu just didn't say anything. The Namae no Nai just revved up his motorbike even more before swirling around the tunnel of ice, enjoying the coolness of the wind on his face. The penguins then flew out of the end of the tunnel and onto the ground outside with the first three giggling and the Namae no Nai smiling. "Let's go again!" Naruto yelled, only to find that the penguins had left. "Well, there goes our ride."

"Wow! Look at the ship!" Aang yelled, walking up towards it. Kiactu and Naruto's expressions seemed to be highly troubled as the girl ran her hand along the side of the ship. She saw that an insignia had been covered by a century of snow and brushed it off to find a symbol of the Fire Nation. Kiactu and Naruto then began to go into fighting stance, waiting on something to just jump out of the shadows.

"This ship has haunted my grandmother ever since she was little," Katara explained to Aang. "We were invaded by the Fire Nation and it took all of our village waterbenders just to take them out." The both of them were too intrigued by the ship to notice that Kiactu and Naruto were trying to stay as far away from the ship as possible. "Damn," Kiactu muttered. "Never thought that we would see this ship again."

"It's been a few years since I've seen it," Naruto told the boy. "The destruction we caused in a jacking of the ship. Heh, that was fun." The two then followed the girls inside, watching out for traps and the like. "You never know with a ship like this," Kiactu called out. "Everyone has their fair amount of secrets to hide."

The Namae no Nai then opened a door, only to see a hanging corpse right above him. Most of the flesh had decomposed, leaving a few bones visible, though Kiactu did not take notice. The girls had screamed as Naruto also stood there, not making a response. (After all those decomposed bodies he's seen on the battlefield, you'd think he wouldn't freak.) He cut it down and used a Katon jutsu to incinerate it. "There," he said, moving on. "Now, let's follow Kiactu."

The girls nodded before stepping over the ashes in front of them. They reached the Namae no Nai prince as he looked in the cockpit. "Huh," he said, changing his focus onto the girls. "This ship is moderately advanced in technology, for someone of your low-tech world." Katara nodded. "This ship was here when Gran-Gran was just a little child. It being here haunts my village, as if the attack was fresh. We aren't even supposed to be on this ship."

That was when the sound of something really trip-wired tight then snapped, alerting the two boys. Kiactu and Naruto looked back to see that a trap wire had been stepped onto as Katara was trying to enter. "Shit," the jinchuriki said. "It's not like they just would leave their ship unattended before fleeing and leaving their prisoners to sink to their deaths." With that, the sound of an unearthly moaning caught his attention. "What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

The Namae no Nai listened harder, trying to place that sound when the floor began to crack. "Naruto, my presence here is messing with the souls of the prisoners. Take the girls somewhere else. I don't want to show them what I can truly do just yet." The jinchuriki nodded before picking both girls up. A hand burst through the cracks in the floors as the moaning got louder. Naruto then triggered his Controlled Jinchuriki Form, grabbing both girls before taking them off the ship.

Meanwhile, with Kiactu, the ex-Prince was surrounded by up to twenty of the undead. "Why does this always happen to me," he said as he swung his blade through the first zombie. "**CERO!**" A red blast of energy burned through the bags of flesh. The bodies then fell to the floor. Kiactu had stopped moving, closing his eyes beneath his mask before exhaling and letting all the air out. He then took a deeper breath before blowing out a huge torrent of flames, incinerating everything in the room.

Meanwhile, before the battle, a flare had shot up into the air, catching the attention of a neighboring Fire Nation ship. "Ah! Uncle!" a young man yelled. "That's a flare. It must mean the Avatar might be nearby!" He was around thirteen with a fire-shaped scar over his right eye. The boy was dressed up in the typical Fire Nation soldier uniform. (**AN: Look it up. I can't describe anything right.**) An elderly man looked up from his board game. "It's probably a village celebrating their independence," he said, looking away and sipping his tea.

"Something just doesn't feel right," he said, grabbing a pair of binoculars. He caught a glimpse of something yellow-golden running through the wreckage of the ship. "Uncle, did the legends tell of a boy with golden flame-like skin?" he asked. "Of course, Zuko, why do you ask?" The boy looked out towards the direction of the abandoned ship.

**BACK TO KIACTU AND THE HORDE OF ZOMBIES**

"This is ridiculous," the Namae no Nai prince said to himself. "No matter how many of these bastards are cut down, a dozen more keeps popping up like a bitch." He knew that if he was overrun and out of commission for a while, the undead would set their sights on the village. His only bet now was to use **Obliteration**. Three light particles formed around the boy as he called out the form for them to take. "**Lance!**" he yelled out, spearing a dozen of them.

"Tiger, Boar, Horse, Tiger," Kiactu yelled out, putting his hands in the symbols. On the second Tiger, the boy took a deep breath before unleashing it onto the zombies. "**Katon: Goukyaku! **(**Fire Release: Great Fireball !**)**"** The flames were hot and powerful enough to burn through the rest of the zombies, leaving only an empty hull. "Gods be damned," Kiactu wheezed as he fell on his butt, the Cursed Moon Seal in the process of being reconstructed. "Now to catch up with Aang and the others."

He staggered up on his feet before running out the rest of the way. Once he reached the deck, Kiactu would have to blow the ship up, seeing as it was now a breeding ground for more demons. He than ran off the side of it, having left the ship full of exploding tags on his way out. A short distance off, he made a gesture with a hand before a great explosion could be heard back at the ship.

Naruto, Aang, and Katara had made it to the Southern Water Tribe later on, only for Sokka to go on the defense. "Katara, I don't want you to get involved with them!" the Water Tribe warrior told his little sister. "These guys are too dangerous!" His sister looked at him strangely. "How are they dangerous?"

"They lead the attention of the patrolling Fire Navy ship towards us. The boy with the mask caused an explosion so big, it destroyed most of our old watchtower!" This was all said while pointing at Kiactu, who grabbed the finger and began to twist it back. "Never point at me while making up excuses for your poor defense. Seriously, were you planning going to let kids battle for you?" The Namae no Nai prince then looked out towards the people of the village. "These kids are your future generation, and you're just going to let some _boy_ who has no military training, no combat training, nor any weapons combat training teach your kids how to fight?

"Even if they did fight, what would they do in the presence of an experienced fighter, such as the son of a general? If you want us to leave, than we will." With that, Kiactu turned his back on the village. "Come on, Appa, Naruto, Aang." A little kid walked up to the boy, pulling on his leg. "Please don't leave," he told Kiactu. "We haven't had fun in a long time." Kiactu gave the little boy a smile.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "We have to go. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to younger children, such as yourselves. Nor would I forgive Sokka-baka if he so much as let you kids die." The little kid nodded before letting go of the older boy's pant leg. Many of the kids started to cry as they watched the quadruplet walk away. Katara looked on after the three humans and beast. "Sokka, you baka!" she yelled, running away. The boy looked as his sister ran off. "We don't need them! We have our own defense team right here!"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Sokka could be seen putting on facepaint while Zuko was having his armor put on for him. The Water Tribe warrior was now adjusting his boomerang and club onto his back as the prince was putting on his helmet and had it tightened.

As the ship approached the icy docks, the front lowering down to show that it was a opening hatch that doubled as a ramp. The prince could be seen riding a rhino down said ramp, dressed up like he was going to battle. "Search the area for the Avatar and his flunkies," he said. "They couldn't have left that fast." That was when he was suddenly attacked by Sokka. He easily stepped out of the way as the boy jumped him.

As Sokka tried to attack again, Zuko threw the boy over his back, sending him skidding off. "YAAAAAAAH!" Sokka yelled, only to be punched back. The entire village was watching him get his ass kicked and wondering if their guest had been right about the boy. Meanwhile, a fireball was sent towards the boy, only to be eaten up by what seemed to be a black flame-like attack. "**Amaterasu**," Kiactu said in a monotone voice, on top of a snow-dune. The Namae no Nai had spiky hair that was long and black. It reached past his shoulders and on down to his back. Over his left temple was a porcelain like mask that had the shape of a sun with a focused expression on it, surrounded by a grey-black flame.

"Leave them alone," the ex-Prince said in a monotone voice. "You are too weak to even stand a snowball's chance in hell against me." That was when Zuko sent another fireball towards the former Prince. _Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger_, said person thought, performing the correct handseals and inhaling deeply. "**Katon: Housenka!**" Thousands of smaller fireballs overpowered the one shot by Zuko, before heading towards the stunned prince.

"Naruto!" Kiactu yelled. "Now!" The jinchuriki flipped through the air in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, holding a large **Rasengan** with three smaller ones rotating around it. "**Wakusei Rasengan!**" he said, sending the attack into the crowd of Fire Nation soldiers. It scattered them about as Aang watched above the cliff.

That was when Zuko shot a fireball towards the ground where his opponent was. Kiactu sunk into the ice up to his neck. "Dammit," he growled. "I let my guard go." That was when Aang had decided to intervene. "I can't allow you to hurt them. I'll go with you," she said, sticking out her wrists. _Aang_, Kiactu thought to himself as he watched the girl go with the soldiers. The hatch closed as she looked back at the jinchuriki and the Namae no Nai before smiling. "I'll be fine," she assured, though her expression didn't match her assurance.

Kiactu growled as he watched the ship with his friend sail off. "Temes," he said to himself as he tried to escape from the ice. "Naruto, help me get out of this!" The jinchuriki nodded before trying to dig his comrade out. "Are you going to fight them?" one of the little kids asked. Kiactu nodded before smiling. "It's not like we have something else to do," he halfheartedly joked.

"I'm coming with you," Katara said, packed up for a long journey. "You'll have to ask your grandmother," the Namae no Nai responded. "It's going to be a long and perilous journey. You might face death on more than one occasion. Plus, creepy animals, places filled with spirits and other unworldly things, as well as the occasional zombie, since I can't go near graveyards for fear that the spirits' past selves were so wicked that the evil materializes into their bodies."

"Of course," her grandmother said. "But she'll have to bring her brother." Which shocked the hell out of the boy. "I don't want to deal with zombies," he cried in anime style. "I have a hard time dealing with live people." Kiactu walked up to him. "Oh, come on, you coward," he said, grabbing the back of his coat. Without so much of an effort, he threw Sokka onto Appa, before jumping in himself and landing on the poor boy. Katara climbed on by the tail while Naruto landed on Appa's head. "Appa, yip yip!" he yelled and the bison hit his tail on the ground, flying high into the air before going after the female Avatar.

A few kilometers off the shore to the Southern Water Tribe, the ship that carried Aang could be found drifting past some glaciers. On the deck was Prince Zuko with a tied up Avatar as she looked on in despair. "So, you've found a way to stay the same age for over a hundred years?" he asked as the girl looked at him with scared eyes. He took a good look at her staff, twirling it in his hands.

"Put her in the lower deck and keep an eye on her," he told his subordinates, who nodded before taking the girl down into the ship's lockup. In the air above, Kiactu and Naruto saw the ship and got close to it, determined to help the girl out of her situation. "Naruto, go full Kyubi and attack the ship. That should stop them for a while. I'll rescue Aang and get her away from the ship safely."

The Namae no Nai then jumped off the flying bison, executing a perfect dive into the lake before swimming to the ship. He held his breathe underwater before getting to the bottom of the ship. Pouring chakra into his fist, he then began punching the steel hull of the vessel before making a hole small enough for him to get through. As soon as he got inside, he used Kronos's time controlling abilities to reverse time and fix it back, before the ship started to sink.

He then sighed before heading to find the girl. Back on Appa, Katara and Sokka watched as Naruto water-walked to the front of the ship before turning into his tenant and growing to the size of the glaciers. The men on board the ship began to panic as the great beast looked at them with malice in his eyes. "It must be a spirit!" one of them yelled as the Kyubi roared. One of its tails hit the surface of the water, making a wave on par in size with that of the ship, thrashing said object about.

Zuko was meditating when all of a sudden, the doors burst open. "Sir, we have a major problem," one of the masked firebenders informed him.

"What is it?"

"It seems that a giant fox with nine tails is attacking the ship," he told him. That was before another jolt knocked the man back and forth back into the hallway. The prince then ran onto the deck to see the sight when he stared at it in its eyes. The beast looked back at him and he suddenly found himself in a room with the beast by himself. Bubbles could be seen lifting off the beast and Zuko found himself underwater, though he was able to breathe easily. The fox then stared at him for a long time before it opened its maw and roared, the sound abruptly dissolving the boy.

Once Zuko had pulled himself together, he noticed that he was on the ground taking a knee. His breath was leaving his body in ragged edges. That was when he noticed that the Avatar and her friend were escaping off of the top deck. As they got close to the flying bison, he saw that the friend grabbed the girl before throwing her onto the creature, jumping himself afterwards, only to be shot down by a fireball aimed at his back. Kiactu fell into the water, shocked the fireball had hit him. _Dammit,_ he thought. _Now that I regressed age, my abilities regressed as well._

"KIACTUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Aang yelled as she watched the bubbles slowly rise. She closed her eyes, tears leaking down her face. The two from the Water Tribe watched as the Kyubi went on a rampage, sending thousands of what appeared to be balls of light into the hull of the ship, severely damaging it. Aang's arrows then began to glow before she opened her eyes, showing that they were also glowing, before she jumped out of Appa into the water.

Once in, she grabbed the body of Kiactu and brought him to the surface, laying him down on Appa's back. She was spinning the water around her like a drill before landing on the deck knocking all firebenders and warriors off the deck before facing Zuko, who began to run. She sent the drill spiraling towards the boy and would've hit, had the boy not been thrown overboard by a pissed Kiactu. "Fucking asshole," he said. "At least next time, make sure I'm dead, though I can't die that easily. And even if I'm dead, I don't stay dead."

He then appeared behind Aang, hitting her neck with his hand in a chop position. "Thanks, Aang-chan," he said to her before the girl lost consciousness with a smile on her face. "Whoa!" Sokka said in excitement. "That was some awesome water-bending!" Kiactu held the girl in his arms before telling Sokka. "It's a special condition that only the Avatar can get. Now, let's get Naruto so we can leave."

The five friends then left the ship, with the Fire Nation Prince watched them fly off in the sky bison. "Some day, I will be strong enough to take you on, Kiactu," he silently vowed as one by one, his men climbed onto the boat. "What happened?" Uncle Iroh asked as he yawned. "I could feel the tremors in my room." Zuko sweatdropped as he stared at his uncle, his eyebrow twitching.

**CHAPTER END**

KLK: If I can get more reviews, I will add more chapters. I will do two episodes of Avatar in each chapter. I want to celebrate the fact that I am the only one with the balls enough to do a FEM!Aang thing. This fic will have manga-themed elements, such as Japanese honorifics, emotions, faceplants, and chibis.

Kiactu: I think everyone who has at least two stories would agree that if you don't have one, stop flaming people who do. I know KoP Leader Kiactu has had a bad time whenever he looks onto his email account and sees that someone leaves a bad review. And if you do flame them, say something to make it sound like you respect them, instead of being a complete douche about it, like all the ones KoP Leader Kiactu has gotten. Stop being so goddam immature and leaving reviews such as "You fucking suck as a writer."(**hater bitch**) or "This story is poop."(**Jiraiya San**). KoP Leader Kiactu will personally berate you for leaving an immature flame such as that.

KLK: Now onto **Namae no Nai Chronicles: Avatar**. In the next chapter is the storm chapter with a twist, as well as the episode when they see Monk Gyatso's frozen tomb. Ja ne.


End file.
